I Am Ready, I Am Fine
by Chelsea Jay
Summary: Stiles must make a decision. Warning: First Times & Unsafe Sex are featured in this piece. PSA: Always wrap it up to prevent unplanned pregnancies and STDs.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, Jeff Davis and MTV do. If I did, Ennis would be alive and Deucalion would be chained to the wall for his daily spanking. I only own the plot. Based on this post: post/54814177632 just remove the parenthesis. Takes place in S3, no Alphas or pack drama though. This was supposed to be heavily angsty but somehow it got away from me and I don't even know anymore. Also this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Stiles sighs before walking down the empty hallway. He didn't mean for it to happen like this. He never thought it'd get this serious. Hurting Allison was the last thing on his mind. As he walked out of the school and towards his car he thought about what brought them to this point.

Stiles had been in the library with Scott when Allison walked in. "Dude," Scott said nudging his arm. "Allison's here, should I say something? Do you think she'll talk to me?" Stiles rolled his eyes, "It's been six months Scott, if she hasn't talked to you yet why would she talk to you now?"

Scott scoffed.

"Come on dude, you've been hanging with her. You've got to know if she wants to talk to me. Does she say anything about me?"

"Scott contrary to popular belief, you are not the topic of our conversations."

"Whatever dude, it doesn't matter she's coming over here."

Scott straightens himself out as Allison approaches.

"Scott." She says nodding in his direction before focusing on Stiles. She pulls a book out of her messenger bag and hands it to him. "Stiles, you left this at my house thi-" Allison says before he cuts her off, snatching the book with wide eyes and flailing arms. "Uh, thanks. Couldn't go to last period without this, gotta go." He replied taking off.

He'd looked for her after that, hoping to apologize, but when he found her he couldn't find the words. He knew she was right, he'd only hurt her if things continued the way they were. But how could he do this to Scott? Shit, he thought to himself, he was already doing this to Scott.

His best friend.

Stiles wondered how get himself into this situation as he got into his car and drove off.

They'd been working on a project for English, Ms. Blake had assigned the first week of school. Seriously though, who does that? Allison had been lounging on her bed with Stiles beside her. Stiles could tell she was agitated, but he was afraid to ask her what was wrong. A few minutes later, Allison slammed the book she had been reading closed and let out a frustrating groan before burying her face in her hands.

Stiles sat there awkwardly, and then started patting her head, he murmuring. "It's gonna be okay Ali, whatever it is, it'll be okay." Allison startled him by laughing.

"You're really bad at this," she said smiling.

He smiled back, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, well I don't have much practice."

She looked studied him for a moment before rolling her eyes and reopening the book.

"That's fine, because I like you the way you are."

Stiles licked his lips, before returning to the task at hand. He found himself sneaking glances at Allison when she wasn't looking, catching her eye a few times. Eventually Allison finished reading, sat up and turned to Stiles. Stiles paused what he was doing to look at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied as he went back to work.

Allison kept staring at him. "Seriously, Ali, what?"

"Nothing."

"Fine," he said feeling slightly annoyed with the way she was staring at him.

"Ali, quit staring at m-" he shouted as she cut him off with a kiss.

Stiles widened his eyes in surprise. Allison was kissing him. A girl was kissing _him_. Stiles Stilinski. This had to be the apocalypse. Allison stopped the kiss.

"Aren't you gonna kiss me back?"

"Wha- Why? What about Scott?"

"What _about_ Scott?"

Stiles sat there in silence.

Allison sighed. "Stiles, this isn't that hard to do. You either kiss me or you don't. This is about you and me, nobody else."

Stiles looked thoughtful for a moment. Apparently it took him too long because Allison started packing up his things. "Look, maybe you should go…" she said handing him his backpack.

Stiles shook his head and launched himself at Allison, the moment their lips connected her back hit the bed. Allison let Stiles control the kiss. When his tongue crossed her lip she opened her mouth in anticipation. Stiles explored her mouth with ease. As he sucked on her tongue she let out a throaty moan. Stiles broke the kiss and sighed happily.

"Wow," he said.

"Yeah, wow."

It was that night that set off the long make out sessions that had been happening the past two months. The soft brushes of skin, the teasing text messages, the late night phone calls, all of it. And last night had been the climax. Allison had given herself to him.

He could still remember the way her breathe hitched as he ran his fingers lightly across her chest. The way her back arched as he trailed his hands up her thigh. How she tasted as his tongue slipped between her lips. But the best part was how he felt deep inside her. It took all he had not to cum on spot.

Slowly he'd stroked into her, getting deeper with every thrust. She'd moaned and groaned, begging him to go harder and deeper as she scratched at his back. He complied each time, until they both hit climax. They fell asleep with him still inside her, waking up a few hours later to repeat their performance.

It had easily been the best night of his life and he hadn't been expecting it. Her dad was out of town, and he'd come over to study. They'd ended up doing it without a condom, because he'd been unprepared, yet Allison had assured him it was okay because she on the pill.

How could he be such an idiot? He'd made her feel like nothing when he ran off in the library. No one should deserve to feel like nothing, especially Allison. She'd been through enough and here he was making it worse, dismissing her feeling. He was a dick, a big bag of dicks, and he had to fix this.

Making an illegal U-turn he headed towards Allison's house. The closer he got the clammier his hands became. It was now or never, he thought to himself as he pulled to a stop in front of her house. Taking a deep breath, he got out of the car and walked to her door. Ringing the doorbell he closed his eyes.

Stiles didn't know if she'd ever forgive him, but he hoped she would. Allison was his sun, his moon, his stars, his everything. Being with her had made him happier than he'd been in a long time. And he'd do anything to keep her in his life. That was when Stiles realized his true feelings for the girl, no woman because that's who Allison Argent was. She was strong and intelligent. Allison opened the door surprised to see Stiles standing there.

"What do you want Stiles? I told you I couldn't do this anymore," she said dejectedly while crossing her arms, not looking him in the eye.

Stiles ran a hand through his hair before taking a deep breath. Grabbing Allison's arms he pulled her close to him.

"Look at me Allison," he asked as she jerked out of his hold and clenched her fist at her sides.

"Stiles, I want you to leave."

"No."

"Excuse me? Stiles I said I don't want you here!"

"Allison will you just look at me and listen!" He exclaimed throwing his hands up in exasperation.

Rolling her eyes, Allison looked at him. "Fine, say what you have to say then go."

Stiles sighed, fumbling with his hands then looking Allison directly in the eyes.

"I love you."

Allison froze in shock, looking at the boy. She opened her mouth to say something but he continued to speak.

"I didn't realize until now. The thought of losing you… I can't handle it. I'm happier when I'm with you. I always look forward to your calls and texts. Just being with you these past two months have been the best months of my life. I know I fucked up, I was a dick, but I'm sorry and I'll never do it again. Just Allison, I want you in my life. Please?"

By the end of the speech Stiles had tears in his eyes. Allison had never seen him like this. So open, so raw, and he was like this because of her, his feelings for her. He loved her, as she loved him, and for now that was all that mattered.

Allison pulled Stiles into a hug, before pulling him in the house. Maybe, just maybe, they could make this work.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this, I'm accepting prompts on my tumblr.**


End file.
